<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Стены города Дита by velkhar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29045403">Стены города Дита</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/velkhar/pseuds/velkhar'>velkhar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beach Holidays, Fluff and Humor, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:07:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29045403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/velkhar/pseuds/velkhar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Отдых с Хлоей на пляже пошёл не по плану Люцифера.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Стены города Дита</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenosha/gifts">xenosha</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Это возмутительно! — Люцифер воинственно взмахнул лопаткой, едва не снеся верхушку сторожевой башни. — Почему я, владыка Ада, должен заниматься строительством...</p><p>— Ещё одно движение, Люцифер, — Мэйзекин говорила почти ласково, но Трикси на всякий случай отодвинулась от неё на пару шажков. К Люциферу поближе, в качестве живого детского щита. — И владыка Ада останется без рук.</p><p>— Я...</p><p>— И без ног.</p><p>Люцифер оскорбленно фыркнул и, швырнув лопатку, заковылял по раскалённому песку к бару, как раз туда, где под навесом на шезлонге развалилась детектив.</p><p>— Это возмутительно!</p><p>Хлоя попыталась притвориться спящей, но от общества Люцифера могли спастись разве что мёртвые. Да и то, учитывая его сущность, далеко не все.</p><p>— Детектив, я бронировал целый пляж не для того, чтобы проводить день в компании твоего дитёныша и своей агрессивной телохранительницы! — от моря донёсся счастливый визг, и Люцифер, ткнув в ту сторону пальцем, припечатал: — Равно как я не планировал приглашать сюда мисс Лопес!</p><p>— Не волнуйся, Люцифер, — Хлоя с трудом превратила смешок в покашливание. — Скоро должны подъехать Линда и Аминадиил. Чем больше людей, тем веселее? </p><p>Казалось, Люцифер вот-вот начнет сверкать красными глазами. Он всплеснул руками, прошёлся туда сюда перед шезлонгом и, озарённый внезапной догадкой, всем корпусом развернулся к Хлое:</p><p>— Ты не могла пригласить сюда ещё и детектива-мудака.</p><p>— Дэн всё равно отказался приехать.</p><p>Люцифер с облегчением выдохнул. Тот момент, что Хлоя действительно позвала на их свидание — да, это должно было быть свидание, а не семейный пикник! — своего бывшего мужа, он решил проигнорировать. Не приедет и хорошо. В сложившейся ситуации нужно было радоваться мелочам.</p><p>— Что же, детектив. Надеюсь, ты наслаждаешься отдыхом. </p><p>И он, гордо и обиженно вскинув голову, заковылял обратно к воде. Пусть Хлое будет стыдно! </p><p>Ветер сменил направление, и теперь визги Эллы, качающейся на волнах в огромном спасательном круге-пончике, звучали приглушённо. Сквозь шум волн и крики чаек Люцифер смог разобрать: «Люцифер, не будь занудой, давай плавать!», — вымученно улыбнулся и покачал головой. Элла кричала что-то ещё, но он уже не слушал, подозрительно разглядывая обретающее форму строение из песка, над которым неустанно работала Мэйз. Склонил голову на бок, прищурился.</p><p>— Ты строишь стены города Дита?..</p><p>— Нравится? — Мэйз самодовольно ухмыльнулась и кивнула на сосредоточенно прорывающую от моря канал Трикси. — Мелкая предложила.</p><p>«Мелкая» подняла голову и благосклонно кивнула: да, мол, это была моя идея, цени.</p><p>— На южном валу не хватает могильников, — не оценил Люцифер.</p><p>Мэйзикин нахмурилась, отступила на шаг. Пересчитала холмики один раз, второй, третий раз — по пальцам. Обернулась на Люцифера. </p><p>— Все на месте.</p><p>— А Фридрих?</p><p>— Мы его после Реформации перекинули на западный. </p><p>Люцифер задумчиво пощипал подбородок, кивнул, припоминая, и протянул руку, требуя у Мэйзикин лопатку. Демон приподняла брови, но лопатку отдала и иронично заметила:</p><p>— С возвращением, мой король. </p><p>На Дэна, которого Аминадиил и Линда всё-таки притащили с собой, Люцифер не обратил внимания. Он помогал Трикси прорыть в сыром песке «лавовые» каналы.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>